Different
by ChandraLee13
Summary: Beyond Birthday wasn't always a psychotic murderer. For a brief moment in time, he was a normal boy with only one friend in the world, Avril. Over time, certain events caused the man to snap, and poor Avril was along for the ride. B.B.xO.C. Rated T.
1. Enter Avril

Welcome to my first Death Note fanfic in a while! ^.^Of course, it's going to be about the epic Beyond Birthday. =3 Obviously, I own nothing. So, let's get started, shall we?

Summary: B wasn't always crazy. For a time, he was just an orphan at Whammy's House and had only one friend, a brown haired green-eyed girl named Avril, who didn't think he was weird for staring weirdly above people's heads, having an odd obsession with strawberry jam, for just being his weird self. But over time, B slowly began to snap, and poor Avril is just along for the ride.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Enter Avril<p>

It had been a beautiful morning at Whammy's House, the few children that inhabited the orphanage chatting quietly amongst themselves at breakfast. Beyond Birthday was sitting at the table furthest from the other children, poking his peaches and cream oatmeal with his spoon and brooding silently to himself. He didn't notice Watari opening the doors to the cafeteria, or the sudden curious silence that befell the other children. He didn't see every pair of eyes turning to look at the small girl at Watari's side, and he didn't hear her nervous squeak as she ducked behind the old man or his chuckle of quiet amusement. It was when Watari spoke that he stopped poking his breakfast and paid attention.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest member of Whammy's House." B turned around quickly to see the new person. Before Watari spoke again, he already knew her name and how long she would be alive; her name was Avril Ichigo, a half-French, half-Japanese name, and she seemed to have a decent lifespan. She had shoulder length chestnut brown hair and vivid emerald green eyes that stood out against her warm peach complexion. She was wearing a cotton white sundress with a little red ribbon in her hair holding a small section of the brown strands back and away from her face. She looked terrified of the faces that were looking at her, but he really had no idea just how frightened she was.

"This is Avril. Her parents were in an unfortunate car accident just a week ago, and she's incredibly gifted, as are all of you. Please do your best to make her feel welcome here." He leaned down and lowered his voice to murmur to Avril. B didn't pick up any of their conversation, but the girl nodded fridgidly and began inching toward the cafeteria staff, who smiled warmly at her and began preparing her the breakfast of the day; oatmeal and a piece of buttered toast with blackberry jam, a glass of juice and a warm, fresh muffin and fruit of her choice. She silently pointed at the muffin and fruit she wanted, a blueberry muffin and a shiny red apple, grabbed her tray and turned around to find a place to sit.

Several children smiled warmly at her and made to scoot over for her to sit with them, but she nearly ran to an empty table and sat as close to the wall as she could, avoiding all eye contact. The children raised their eyebrows and shrugged and went back to their breakfast as if nothing had happened, but B sat and watched her curiously.

Most children were quite grateful to come to the orphanage and have other children move over for them to sit down; it was human nature to want to feel accepted into society and make friends, especially during times of great stress. Avril obviously wanted none of that, and this intrigued B. She was different; that much he knew. He smiled to himself and returned to his own meal, several thoughts running through his head.

One of them was he intended to make friends with her, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Well, yes, this was short, but I'm trying something different. If I make the chapters shorter, I might actually be inspired to keep writing and actually finish. I hate that I can't ever finish anything before I get writer's block again and just delete the story all together. I really need to quit doing that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and keep a look out for chapter two!<p>

**Chapter 2 Preview: "What do you want?" She asked harshly, clutching her sketchbook close to her chest and backing against the wall. B shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. **

"**You look like you need a friend." Avril eyed him up and down with a raised eyebrow.**

"**And what about you?" She demanded. B's thoughts froze in place. What about him? "Don't look so shocked; I see that you sit alone every day, and that no one wants to be around you. So, answer me this, B; do you want to be my friend because you really want to get to know me, or are you just tired of being alone?" **


	2. The Challenge is Set

Well, here's Chapter Two everyone! Remember, I own nothing. Plain and simple.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Challenge is Set.<p>

Two days had passed without anything interesting happening; Avril started her classes to hone whatever talents and gifts she had with the other children, and B kept a silent eye on her, waiting for just the right moment to strike. He tried to talk himself out of making friends with her, since he knew exactly when she was going to die right down to the minute and seconds, but he decided shortly afterward that it would be worth it all if he was right about her.

He finally plucked up the courage one rainy afternoon after class. B was coming out of his Problem Solving class and Avril was leaving the art room, a sketch book in hand. The other children didn't notice the two, but within seconds Avril had locked eyes with the boy just a few feet away from her. They stared at each other for a moment, both afraid to move. Just when B had forced himself to take a step forward, Avril turned and headed down the hall to the stairs. Not about to let the opportunity pass him by, B quickly caught up to her. She must have heard his quick footsteps behind her amongst the mindless chatter of children, for she whirled around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, clutching her sketchbook close to her chest and backing against the wall. B shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"You look like you need a friend." Avril eyed him up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"And what about you?" She demanded. B's thoughts froze in place. What about him? "Don't look so shocked; I see that you sit alone every day, and that no one wants to be around you. So, answer me this, B; do you want to be my friend because you really want to get to know me, or are you just tired of being alone?"

For a moment, B thought over what she said. He was, indeed, tired of being alone. He watched the other children run and play in the yard, taking turns on swing sets and playing tag, while he sat with his knees curled up to his chest, all alone. He longed to have a somewhat decent life, to have friends and maybe relationships like normal people did. He didn't want to be different anymore. At the same time, something about Avril intrigued him. He didn't know a thing about her aside from her name and when she would die, but something pulled him toward her. It sounded like something he had read in a cheap romance novel, but it was true. When he had decided how he would answer her question, he shook himself out of his thoughts and looked straight forward, finding himself staring at a blank wall.

She was gone.

He couldn't help laughing quietly to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way down the staircase. Becoming her friend wasn't going to be an easy task, he could see that already. But little did she know, B loved a good challenge.

And B never lost.

* * *

><p>Yes, yet another chapter, even shorter than the last. But please, keep reading. I promise it'll all be worth it. The chapters may get a little longer, I don't know yet, but things will definitely pick up later down the line. How much later? I don't know. I haven't written it yet and I refuse to make a plot line. ^.^;; Anyway, review please!<p> 


	3. Unique

Alrighty! Here's Chapter 3 like I promised! Again, I own nothing. I'm going to have to stop saying these disclaimers. -.-;; They're already getting on my nerves.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Unique<p>

That very same day B, determined to make Avril his friend, sat inside the noisy common area. It was raining hard outside, so no one could go outside and play. Instead, everyone was gathered in the common area, playing board games, hide and seek, doing homework, or just talking. Instead of watching the others play, B had his eyes trained on Avril. She was leaning out the opened window, watching the rain fall with a distant expression on her face. He approached her cautiously, watching and waiting to see how she would react to his presence twice in one day. To his surprise, she just sighed to herself and kept her eyes on the myriad of water droplets falling from the dark grey clouds.

"My parents died during a thunderstorm." She said to no one in particular. B nearly jumped. The only time he had really heard her speak was when she was angry, so he wasn't expecting the quietness and softness of her voice. "Even though it brings back terrible memories of that night, I still love the rain." She turned her head and smiled a small, meek smile at him. "What do you love watching?"

"People." He blurted, not really thinking of his answer before he spoke it. He instantly clapped a hand over his mouth; what would she think about that? Would she call him a weirdo and run away? Would she stare at him in disgust? He could only guess and stand there like an idiot and await her response. To his surprise, she laughed.

"That's interesting, honestly." She turned away from the rain and leaned her back against the windowsill. "People watching is kind of fun if you do it for long periods of time."

"You can learn a lot about someone by just watching them." He agreed, mirroring her position. She laughed lightly again.

"True enough. I suppose you do enough of it to know from experience?" B looked sadly at the floor. It was really all he could do; no one would talk to him and everyone seemed to be creeped out by his staring habits.

"Yeah." He sighed, drawing on the marble floor with his bare toe. This didn't escape Avril.

"How come you don't wear any shoes?" She asked curiously, self-consciously staring at her pink Greek-styled sandals.

"I feel suffocated when I wear them." He answered immediately. She wasn't freaking out, so of course, he was more than willing to talk to her about anything so long as she didn't run away. "And they stink." She laughed at that.

"Only if you don't wash them and wear them a lot without socks." She traced the pattern of the marble with the edge of her shoe. "You're different from all the other kids." She said thoughtfully, "Is that why you're all alone?" B nodded silently. Feeling bad for him, Avril placed a small hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't think you're weird or creepy or anything like that. If there's anything I've learned from people watching, it's that everyone is different, no matter how many similar interests one shares with another. We have different habits, mannerisms, facial expressions, little quirks, etcetera. You're not weird, you're just different like everyone else." B laughed this time.

"That sounds like a cheesy inspirational quote someone wrote on the bathroom walls." Avril raised an eyebrow.

"Boys write inspirational stuff on bathroom walls?" B nodded, grinning.

"I don't, but I've seen a couple of people here do it, and kids at my old school did it, too."

"Wow. Just wow." She retorted, pushing off the wall. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go to my room and draw for a little bit. You can come with me if you want." He would have more than loved to have accepted her invitation, but he had to shake his head.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls' rooms." Avril thought for a moment, then ruffled his already messy black hair.

"I think with your hair and voice you can be mistaken for a boyishly dressed girl." B laughed and playfully shoved her, following her to her room. He may get in trouble for being in a girls' bedroom, even if they were just talking while she drew, but he didn't care. At that moment and time, any trouble he got into, any heart break he'd feel the moment she died, would all be worth the fact that for a few moments in time, he felt normal.

* * *

><p>Awe. How adorable. X3 Anyway, that's all for chapter 3! It's a bit longer than chapter 2 was, but it's still short, I know. Anyway, until next time, I look forward to reading your reviews!<p> 


End file.
